


My Brother's Dating An Angel!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moves into the batcave under Sam's nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Dating An Angel!

“Dean, I think we should tell Sam.” The angel rolled over to look at the hunter.

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed, Castiel had been staying overnight with him for a couple weeks now and still didn’t understand that he was not ready for conversation the second he wakes up. “Tell Sam what?”

“That I’ve been staying in the Batcave with you.” Cas used the nickname Dean coined the Men of Letters hideout hesitantly, still not understanding all human’s cultural references, despite spending most of his time with them. “He is your brother, he should know.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Do your brothers know you’re dating the infamous Dean Winchester?”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, “No,” he cast his eyes down for a second, thinking of his family’s reaction if they knew, “but we don’t live in the same building as my brothers.”

Dean sat up and let out another deep sigh, “Not yet, Cas”

The angel nodded, “Ok, I trust your judgment,” he sat up and wrapped his arms around his hunter, “you are better at social interaction than I am.”

Dean smiled and hugged Cas close to him, resting his head on the angel’s. He loved waking up like this; in a room he could call his own, next to Castiel. He would never admit it, but he loved that Cas stayed with him while he slept, despite not needing to sleep himself. There was something wonderful about knowing that his angel would be there when he woke up, with his dark hair sticking up where he’d been laying on the pillow.

“You hungry?” Dean yawned.

“You know that I do not require food to function.”

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean chuckled and let go of Cas. “Alright, poof outside and I’ll put my pants on to let you in.”

Cas nodded and gave Dean a quick kiss before flying out.

Dean grinned and rolled out of bed. The past couple weeks had been amazing, their cases had been normal monsters, Sam was starting to seem normal again, and Cas didn’t keep poofing away to God knows where for months at a time. Finally, his life was getting back to normal. Well, normal for him.

He grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a flannel shirt out of his dresser. He quickly got dressed and started to head for the door, but before he made it out of the room he noticed Cas’ coat was draped over a chair. “Dammit, man, you left your coat here.” Then he strolled out to put the coffee on.

Sam was already at the unnecessarily big dining table when Dean walked in. He had a bowl of Lucky Charms sitting next to his laptop as he typed intensely. Dean smiled; Sam was the only person who he knew to get up early to do research. He opened his mouth to say his usual “Morning, Sammy.” But stopped when he saw what he was wearing.

“Sam?”

Sam looked up from his computer, “Yeah?”

“Are you wearing feety pajamas?”

Sam looked down at his outfit guiltily, a blush rising in his cheeks. “Um… Yes.”

Dean tried to stifle a laugh, “Why?”

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched defensively, “It was cold, the blanket wasn’t long enough to cover my feet.”

“Where did you even get those, man?” Dean’s grin grew wider, “How do they even make them big enough to fit you?”

“They were a birthday present,” his blush grew darker, “from Gabe.”

“Gabe? Like Gabriel?” Dean’s curiosity spiked, “Like Archangel Gabriel?”

“Mmhm,” Sam smiled a little, “he said it took him forever to find sasquatch-sized pajamas.”

Dean looked at Sam like he’d grown another head.

Sam cleared his throat, “Right, are you going to make Cas wait outside forever?”

Dean’s eyes widened, “How did you know he was outside?”

“You’ve gotten up every day for the past two weeks and made a pot of coffee, then went to let Cas in.” Sam shrugged, “Why he doesn’t just fly in, I don’t know.”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it. He turned and headed toward the front door. When he swung it open, he saw his angel standing there, staring wonderingly at the sky. Snow was falling steadily to the ground, swirling around Cas like magic.

“Hello, Dean.” The angel gave Dean his cute crooked smile. “It’s snowing.”

“I can see that,” Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him in, “you left your coat in my room. Do you get cold?” Dean asked, not sure how certain things affected Cas’ vessel.

“A little,” Cas rubbed Dean’s hand, “not like humans do.” He looked at Dean questioningly, “What took you so long?”

“Sam,” Dean chuckled, “he looks ridiculous; just wait until you see him.”

Cas smiled as Dean led him toward the dining room by his hand. It was rare to see Dean smiling and laughing and he was enjoying it. When the got to the enormous dining room, Cas understood what Dean had meant. The larger Winchester was sitting at the table in what appeared to be blue full body pajamas.

“You brother gave them to him,” Dean giggled again, “Gabriel, I mean.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded in understanding, “Gabriel does have an… unusual… way to show affection.”

Sam pursed his lips together and quickly changed the subject, “Where’s your coat, Cas?”

Dean stiffened and let go of Cas’ hand. “I’m going to get Cas some coffee,” Dean started toward the kitchen, “do you want any, Sam?”

Sam smirked, “No, I’m fine.”

Dean nodded in acknowledgement as he hurried into the kitchen.

Sam pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for Cas to sit. He looked at Sam questioningly, but sat anyway.

“Ok,” Sam turned to look at him, “what’s going on between you and Dean?”

Cas glanced toward the kitchen uncomfortably, “Dean said not to tell you.”

“Dude,” Sam laughed, “what are you, six? Dean’s just being stupid, if you want to tell me, you can.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at the younger Winchester, contemplating what to do. “I left my coat in Dean’s room.”

Sam raised his eyebrows but didn’t look particularly surprised. “Did you sleep in his room?”

“Don’t be stupid, Sam, I don’t sleep.”

“Ok, fine,” he rolled his eyes, “did you watch him sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know?” Sam asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“All night?”

Sam grinned, “No, how long have you two been sharing a bed?”

“Two weeks.”

“That’s it?” Sam sounded surprised.

Cas started to ask what he meant, but was cut off by Dean walking in. He was carrying two mugs of coffee; he sat across from Cas and slid his mug across the table.

“What are you guys talking about?” Dean glanced at the pair suspiciously.

“Cas was just telling me that you guys have been bunk buddies for a couple weeks.” Sam snickered

Dean turned beat red, “Yeah, so?” he crossed his arms defensively, “At least my angel boyfriend has good taste in presents.”

Sam smiled, “Whatever, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
